


【KK】会有天使，替我爱你（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】会有天使，替我爱你（全一回）

“扣酱？扣酱？”

仿佛是来自空旷走廊另一头的声音。

“扣酱？扣酱——”

谁？是谁在我的耳边喊？声音好熟悉……

想要睁开眼睛，眼皮像是黏在了一起；想要动一动身体，上面好像压着千斤的巨石。

挣扎着，挣扎着，仿佛潜水的人奋力向上游着，终于从深海浮到了水面。

深深吐出一口气，光一睁开了眼睛，天已经亮了，也让他看清了身边之人满脸关切的神色。

他的恋人，剛，正坐在他身边，微蹙着眉头。

“你出了好多汗，是做噩梦了吗？”

“噩梦？嘛……好像是……”

“很少见啊，梦见什么了？”剛一边脱外套，一边跟光一闲聊。

躺在床上，出汗的现象似乎随着他的清醒而消失了。光一努力回忆了半晌，最终摇了摇头，“不记得了。你刚下班？”

“嗯，昨天晚上又送走了一个，真是不讨喜的部门。”剛的动作顿了顿，旋即深深叹了口气。

光一也跟着叹了口气，这样的对话，自从剛被调到肿瘤科的住院部，隔三差五就会上演一次。

“往好处想想嘛，要不是调到了住院部，你也不能升职成副主任啊。”光一安慰着，也从床上坐了起来，出了好多汗，床单都粘在身上了很不舒服。

“话是这么说，”剛声音黏糊糊地抱怨，“果然我还是比较喜欢拿手术刀，看着一个人生命渐渐流逝的过程，实在是太难受了。”

“手术台上不也有挺不住的么？”

“那不一样嘛，长痛都不如短痛，更何况死亡呢。手术台上的逝世就一瞬间，那些经过一次又一次放疗化疗的病人，亲属们是眼睁睁地看着他们走向坟墓啊，这种绝望会让人崩溃的。我总觉得自己越来越像临终关怀的社工了，而不是什么肿瘤科住院部副主任。”

“不管怎样，都是我的小剛就对了。”光一从后面扑上来，整个前胸贴着剛的后背，脑袋还在他的颈窝那里蹭了蹭，像只大型猫科动物。

“好啦快去洗澡！一身的汗味臭死了大叔！”剛笑骂着，不轻不重地拍了一下光一的头。

嗯，头发又软又滑，上等丝绸一样，手感还是一顶一的好。

光一摸着脑袋笑嘻嘻地进了浴室，关上门之后，才浑身脱力般地靠在了上面。

他没说实话。

出汗不是因为噩梦，实际上，光一根本就没做梦。

这已经不是第一次了，前一阵子忙着舞台剧演出，因为剧场离家实在是远，不愿意来回折腾他干脆就把休息室当成了临时卧室，住了将近一个月。

也就是在那一个月里，有三四次从睡梦中醒来，他都发现自己出了一身的汗，清醒之后，汗也像梦境一样消失了。

莫名其妙地。

因为没有其他症状，光一也就没放在心上。

没想到在睡着的时候出一身汗的频率越来越高，直到今天，他从床上站起来的时候眼见一片天旋地转，好像低血压发作似的，之后伴随着的，就是浑身乏力。

难道是因为昨天晚上游戏玩得太晚了导致的睡眠不足？

冲个澡就会好一点吧？不管怎么样，光一都不想告诉剛，那人虽然语气如常地跟他扯皮，但是疲惫的脸色跟明显慢半拍的动作都显示出来，他已经很累，很累了。

如果自己再跟他说不舒服，剛一定会毫不犹豫地重新穿好外套带着自己赶到医院做一个全身检查的。

就算利用职权之便，这一通检查下来没有四五个小时根本做不完。

还是赶紧让他睡觉去吧，光一可不愿意恋人为了自己的一点小毛病就紧张兮兮，劳累过度。

累得眼睛都要睁不开了，还没忘了叫光一起床。剛就是这么个人，一旦爱上了谁，就会把对方看得比自己重要一万倍，连他掉了根头发都会放在心上。

今天剧场有一个紧急会议，上午九点必须到场。光一是个典型的夜猫子，让他九点之前起床不如杀了他。而剛则因为医生这个特殊的职业练就了想几点起床就能几点起床的本事，所以每次光一有需要早起的活动，剛就充当了他的闹钟，从两人同居以来，一直如此。

冲了个热水澡，光一感觉好了很多。果然是因为熬夜太狠了么。

洗漱好准备换衣服出门的时候，光一回到卧室，发现剛已经睡着了。

近三米宽的大床上属于他那一边的被子，鼓起了一小团。

这个睡姿还真是没变啊！五年前俩人第一次一起过夜，剛就习惯性地背对着他缩起来睡。后来他们之间建立了足够的信任，两个人睡在同一张床上的时候，剛就像个八爪鱼一样缠在光一身上，轮到他自个儿睡，就又改回了之前的姿势。

该说他恋旧呢，还是固执呢。

光一好笑地摇了摇头，轻手轻脚换好衣服，恋人一向浅眠，怕打扰他睡觉，光一连临别的吻都没给，做贼似的出了家门。

开上自己心爱的大红色法拉利，直奔帝国剧场。

 

说起堂本光一，在业界也算得上是一个传奇。

因为叔父是关西某个剧场的老板，从前家庭聚餐的时候见小光一长得帅气，还十分擅长模仿，就开玩笑地邀请他来参演自己最新制作的音乐剧。

当时正值暑假，作业早就写完了的光一闲得发慌，觉得这是个打发时间的好主意，于是就答应了叔父。

没想到一炮而红。

小光一凭着自己的实力刷掉了前来竞争角色的其他小演员，成为了这出名叫《王子与贫儿》的音乐剧的主演。

在台上一人分饰两角，既演出了王子的高贵优雅，又演出了贫儿的单纯善良，让叔父一直亏损的剧场，第一次有了盈余。

自此，他也发现了表演的乐趣，从此以后的全部课余时间，他都贡献给了舞台，也许他的天赋并不是最出众的，也许他的形体并不是最协调的，也许他的音域并不是最广阔的，但是光一是最努力的一个，因为他喜欢，因为他想要做得更好。

也因为舞台剧的分心，导致成绩一直很不错的孩子成为了班级里的吊车尾，高中更是足足读了五年才拿到了毕业证。

高中还没毕业，在父亲的反对和母亲的沉默中，十八岁的小少年离开了兵库县的老家，独自一人来到东京闯荡。

在关西兵库县的名气来到东京都却并不好用，这里汇聚了来自全国各地的精英和小明星，堂本光一和他们相比，不过是一个普通人。

他也不灰心，也没觉得受到了打击和轻视，而是应聘到了帝国剧场一个场工的职务，每天搬运布景，打扫各个休息室的卫生，给大明星们送剧本，晚上打更巡逻……总之，他就是一个打杂的，谁都能使唤，随叫随到的那种。

十八岁到二十岁，他混迹于帝国剧场的最底层，在这期间，也悄悄学习着这里的表演技巧。

有些话，很土很俗，并且已经被前人用烂到发臭，但的确非常有道理。

机会总是留给有准备的人。

光一的机会来了。

音乐剧《巴黎圣母院》开演前两天，饰演太阳队长的A组演员突发疾病入院，而B组演员事务缠身，五天后才能就位。

导演为此愁得抓掉了一大把头发，票都是预售的，因为这回的男女主演都是大牌明星，没有一张票被剩下，不能把这个角色砍了，也不能退票或者演出延期，左右为难之际，光一提出，他可以试试。

实在没办法了，死马当活马医，导演把剧本和之前排练的录像甩给光一，让他回去背台词记动作，明天正式彩排两次，下午那场要带观众。

太阳队长是第一男配，台词也不少，再加上这是个主要耍帅的角色，很多时候都会用上非常复杂的唱腔，导演本来的想法是，不论光一演成什么德行，都先糊弄过这几天再说，就冲这小子的勇气，他只要不犯太明显的错误，导演都会考虑让他成为剧场的见习演员，先从跑龙套开始。

光一直接给了他一个大大的惊喜，能把人砸晕的那种。

满打满算，导演给了光一二十个小时的背台词时间，第二天上午的带妆彩排，光一和其他演员的配合还有走位上有些滞涩，不过导演能听出来，这个年轻人唱得比原来的那个演员还要好，有着很明显的多年舞台演出的扎实功底。

下午带着观众彩排，谢幕的时候，除了男女主演，获得掌声最多的，就是堂本光一。上午走位偏差和表演滞涩完全不见了，取而代之的是行云流水，是演员完全进入角色，生活在舞台上。

导演的决断非常干脆，直接让这个因病入院的演员好好休息，A组的所有场次，太阳队长的角色就是光一的了。

从那场演出之后，光一成为了帝国剧场的正式演员，从配角，演到主角，从和四五个人共享一个休息室化妆间，到自己拥有一间都可以当做酒店房间的休息室，他不过用了五年时间。然后再用五年时间，将地位推到了帝国剧场第一的高度。

其他的舞台剧演员在出了名之后，要么选择接电视剧和电影提升知名度，赚更多的钱，要么会选择跟剧场解约，作为自由的舞台剧演员，在几个不同的剧场表演。

这两个选择，光一都没有做。他只是一年又一年地跟帝国剧场续约，有戏演的时候就认真排练演戏，没戏演的时候就窝在家里打打游戏，看看F1，生活单调乏味得简直像个老头子。

而堂本剛，就是在这个老头子成为主役的第一年闯入他的生活的。

俩人认识得也很简单，当时光一肩胛上长了个纤维瘤，去医院检查的时候正好碰上了跟人打赌输了被迫坐门诊的剛。

一方因为纤维瘤耽误了接下来的排练而心有不满，一方因为极度厌恶门诊而窝了一肚子火，几句话呛到一起，虽然剛给他安排了手术，彼此之间因为不愉快而结成的仇也够他们记一段时间的了。

明明是全国只有稀少的五千多的同姓，俩人怎么就这么不对付呢！光一实在是，百思不得其解。

后来，给光一做手术的主刀医生居然还是剛，术后住院恢复的时候，来查房的医生也是他。

冤家路窄，冤家路窄，出院以后，光一又在帝国剧场附近自己常去的咖啡厅邂逅了剛医生。

下午演出的时候，他就在前排看见了这个长着一双圆溜溜大眼睛的大夫。

主演大人突然起了玩心。

他给自己加了点戏，本来应该一个空翻停到舞台边缘的动作，他直接两个空翻蹦到了台下，距离堂本剛的座位只有不到五十厘米。

突如其来的近距离接触果然吓了剛一跳，本来就圆的眼睛现在瞪得更大了，一副惊魂未定的样子，也是光一第一次觉得，这个毒舌大夫居然有这么可爱的一面。

留下了个足以颠倒众生的笑容给剛，就在对方还没反应过来的时候，回到了台上。

所以说，其实给光一老头子的评价也并不是那么准确，起码人家在怎么搭讪这方面，还是挺有一套的。

有了这一次的契机，吃饭、看电影、约会、约会、约会，越聊越投机，越看越顺眼，到了上床这一步，不过是两人确认关系的第四个月。

一年以后，堂本剛退了自己本来的高级公寓住宅，连人带家具打包寄到了光一家，就此过上了六本木的同居生活。

光一还没觉得生活有什么变化，倒是那些来他家里做客的同事朋友后辈，简直都要泪流满面了，堂本光一家里，终于有点人气了！用来招待客人的再也不是罐装可乐罐装咖啡罐装各种茶水，而是用配套茶具冲泡的红茶、新鲜咖啡豆研磨的咖啡，各种水果榨成的果汁。

烟灰缸里不再挤满烟屁股，电视机上不再落满灰尘，脏衣篮里不再永远满满的。光一到现在也不清楚，剛作为肿瘤科的主刀医生，每天手术也不少，他是怎么挤出时间来打扫房间的？

这是堂本剛闯入他生活后留下的又一个秘密，光一十分期待发现答案的那一天。

 

到了剧场，光一不过待了俩小时就又开着车回家了。

会议内容有二，一个是从明年年初开始，帝国剧场要进行为期四个月的装修，所以有一些原定于明年一到四月的演出要挪到今年年底之前演完；一个是年底之前要安排一次全体员工的体检，时间大概定在十一月份左右，届时一定要来参加。

开车回去的路上，光一盘算着今年还剩下的不到四个月以及他要在年底之前排练演出的各个舞台剧，心中一片哀嚎。

按照这个安排，他接下来的日子最多一个月休息两天，剩下的时间就全得牺牲给排练室和舞台了。

不开心！这样的话连爱爱都要计划着来了！

浑身散发着低气压，主演大人回到家里，把自己扒个精光后就钻进了被窝。睡梦中的剛感觉到身边多了个人，还带着他熟悉的气息，就自动自觉地翻个身，将光一抱进了怀里。

坏心情全没了。

光一心满意足，换个舒服的姿势，将头倚在剛的颈窝里，很快就睡着了。

天大地大，补觉最大。

 

跟光一的预料一样，从会议结束的第二周开始，他就忙了起来。没有固定的休假，没有固定的上下班时间，和他相比，成为科室副主任的剛反倒清闲了下来，毕竟如果不值班，没有突发事件，他还是朝九晚六，一周双休。

每天带着恋人亲手做的营养丰富的便当，漂亮的菜色和诱人的味道，让一干已婚人士都嫉妒得红了眼睛。

剛却还是有些不满意，天天念叨着光一是不是工作强度太大，最近又瘦了。

其实这个排练和演出的强度还在他的承受范围之内，每次剛给他带上的便当也会吃得干干净净，但体重还是在缓慢的下降，也让光一有些犯嘀咕，难道进入三十代，身体素质真的大不如前了吗？

下午排练的时候，也不知道是演出的服装有问题，还是衣服里进了什么东西，光一一直觉得后背非常的痒，忍不住去抓，抓了好长时间也没得到缓解，开车回家的路上还在不停地挠。

到家已经快要十点了，他还没有吃晚饭。

接到光一快要结束的电话后，剛才开始将炒菜的食材都下锅，等到人进了家门，最后一道菜刚好上桌子。

俩人吃完饭已经十一点多了，刚值完一个二十四小时的班，剛得到了两天的假期，也不急着收拾碗筷，而是提议跟光一一起泡个澡。

他们已经好长时间都没有一起洗过澡了。

心里十分清楚一起洗澡意味着什么，光一想了想，明天自己要下午才开始排练，控制一点的话，也不会腰酸……吧。

这个邀请的诱惑实在太大，光一把那一点犹豫都抛在了脑后，点了点头。

最后澡也没泡成。

因为他脱衣服的时候背对着剛，把对方吓了一大跳。

“光一——！”惊叫声让他一抖，满脸莫名地转过头，眼睛里全是不解的神色。

手指戳到了某个地方，让他条件反射性地倒吸了一口凉气。

“你后背上是怎么搞的！”

“嗯？后背？怎么了？”等等，剛戳到的，好像是下午一直在痒的那个地方……

“你自己看！”手机发出“喀嚓！”的声音，剛气冲冲地将照片展示给他看。

光滑白皙肌肉线条明显的后背上，多了好几条正在渗血的口子。

“呃……这是我挠的？”光一有些心虚地缩了缩脖子。

“不是你挠的还能是我挠的？说吧，怎么回事？”剛拽着他就回到了卧室，将人按在床上后开始翻箱倒柜，拿出自己的药箱子找出碘伏消毒棉球镊子药膏绷带和纱布，一边给光一处理伤口一边语气恶狠狠。

光一把脑袋埋在被子里，声音闷闷地将下午后背很痒的事情说了。

头被狠狠地戳了一下，“所以就使劲挠是不是？挠出血了都不知道，我说你是不是傻啊巨匠！”

完了完了完了，剛一生气就叫自己“巨匠”……

等到剛上完了药贴好纱布收拾起药箱，光一一个翻身将剛抱在了怀里，“剛，我后背受伤了，你帮我洗澡吧？”

“哦？你又不是伤了手，为什么要我帮你洗澡？”剛似笑非笑地看着他，一点都不上钩。

“因为，你想啊，我又看不见自己的后背，万一冲到了你不就白给我上药了么？”光一猴在剛身上，还不断有自己裸着的上半身蹭剛，把他的浴袍带子都蹭开了。

也让光一看见，恋人根本是在假生气。

生理反应，绝对比表情要诚实得多。

“剛——？”一个名字恨不得拐十八个弯，手向下伸的时候被一把拍开。

“要是我帮你洗澡，也行，但是，”故意顿了顿，“清理也要我给你做，你看怎么样？”

“呃……”光一纠结了，“不许放奇怪的东西进去……”这也是为什么他一直尽量避免让医生干这件事的重要原因，虽然他的手法真的很专业清洁得很彻底……

“这可由不得你了！”

被一条胳膊夹着腰直接从床上拎起来，光一挣扎了几下，愕然发现自己竟然挣不开。

“不是……剛，你什么时候变得这么有劲儿了？”

“fufufu在你不知道的时候！”

浴室门关上了，也关住了那婉转的呻吟和满屋春色。

 

体检最终定在了十一月底。

不是在剛就职的医院。

量体重的时候，光一心想，幸好不是在剛的医院体检，否则又会被那人碎碎念一周“你怎么又轻了”这种话了。

黏黏糊糊慢慢悠悠的语气语调，说上十五分钟就让人昏昏欲睡……啊，想想光一都会禁不住打个寒颤。

当医生问到“最近有什么不舒服的地方吗？”光一想了一下，最近排练和演出强度的确有些大，会觉得比平时累很多，不过，这应该不算什么问题吧。

还有最近变得有些容易感冒了，一般都会低烧三四天，淋巴结会肿，应该也是劳累和身体里有炎症导致的。这些光一都没有让剛知道，这个月开始，他也变得忙起来了，似乎是凛冬将至，蛰伏了一整个温暖季节的恶性疾病也如约而到，肿瘤科的患者变多了。

剛还曾经抱怨过，一周四十个小时的法定工作时间，自己足足多加了二十个小时的班。

副主任大人这段时间基本上到家就是睡觉，连关心光一的精力都腾不出来。

你都累成这样了，我怎么忍心给你徒增烦恼呢。

全套检查都做完，一天的时间也就过去了。

检查结果，要两周以后才能拿到。

开车回家的路上，光一琢磨着晚上要不给剛做一顿晚饭吧，正好我今天结束得早，剛已经连续加了三天的班，犒劳一下恋人也是很重要的。

一个晃神，眼前似乎出现了重影，差点迎面撞上那辆不停闪灯的梅赛德斯。

最初的惊魂未定后，对方破口大骂，光一不停地道歉，好在没发生什么碰撞，那个司机骂骂咧咧地把车开走了。

重新上路，光一这回不敢想三想四了，认认真真地开车，一直到六本木家的地下车库里。

 

两周以后，光一在排练最忙的时候牺牲掉午休时间，开车赶到医院取了体检结果，看都没看就塞进包里急匆匆又开着车走了——没办法，来这家医院体检的人太多，体检报告如果不当天取，那在被翻得乱七八糟的报告篮子里找属于自己的那一份，就难如登天了。

医院的医生对所有患者一视同仁，无论是流浪汉，还是光一这样的舞台剧大明星，体检报告一律自己找，谁也别想有特殊待遇。

这天正好剛不用值班，临近圣诞节他的医院终于人性化了一回，让他能准点下班回家，给一直很忙的恋人做顿好吃的。

左等右等，也没有把人等回来，打电话也一直无人接听。

“大概还在排练吧。”虽然剛理性上能够理解，但是一直不接的电话还会让他有些失落。

快要十点的时候，剛终于接到了光一的电话，另一边说话的人，却不是他。

“喂！请问是剛先生吗？光一桑他，他在休息室里晕倒了！”

握着手机的手下意识地攥紧了，全身却一阵无力，眼前一花，剛迅速反应过来，一咬舌尖，用疼痛来迅速调整自己的状态，深吸一口气，残存的理智和多年行医握手术刀锻炼出来的冷静，让剛迅速找回了自己的声音。

不能慌，现在绝对不能慌。

“叫救护车了吗？”剛竭力控制着声音不要颤抖，吐字不要不清晰。

“叫了，救护车正在来的路上！啊，他们到了！”

“把电话交给其中一个医护人员。”

“好的！”

“您好？”

“您好，请问患者体征怎样？”

“患者轻度昏迷，体温40.2摄氏度，心率大约每分钟110次，淋巴结肿大，挤压无痛感。”

对面的医护人员听到剛这么发问，马上就反应过来遇到了同行，迅速将光一的情况报告给了他。

“初步判断是由于高烧和劳累过度引起的昏迷，但是其他情况还需要进一步的检查才能确诊。”

听了这些诊断，剛当即请求救护车开往自己就职的医院，得到对方同意以后，他边穿衣服边给今天急诊室值班的熟人打电话，让他们准备好担架和急救设备，他十分钟以后就到。

一路飙车，剛也不管自己会收到多少张超速罚单，把车停好跑到急诊科门口的时候，救护车刚好到了。

担架被从救护车上推下来了，躺在上面的人赤裸着上半身，蹙着眉双眼紧闭，汗水不停地从额头渗出来，戴着氧气面罩还能明显看出来呼吸困难。

剛和好友冈田准一带着一群医生护士迎出来，看见的就是这样一副景象。

你怎么瘦了这么多啊扣酱……剛自责不已，为了自己对恋人的忽略，为了没有及时察觉到他的异常。

急救进行了一个小时左右，光一的情况稳定了下来，体温降到了37.5度左右，因为还在低烧且用了带有镇静剂成分的退烧药，他并没有醒过来。

剛坐在他身边守着，急诊科的留院观察室超级大，二十四小时都嘈杂无比，周围拉起了浅蓝色的帘子，只能隔绝视线，并不隔音。

睡在床上的人毫无察觉，坐在床边的人早就习惯了这样乱哄哄的环境，他正拿着从光一包里翻出来的体检报告，仔细查看着上面的一项一项。

脾脏有病变。

腹腔淋巴结病变。

贫血。

X造影，在双侧前、上纵隔内能看见不对称结节影。

结论：建议前往医院复查。

……

一行一行在剛看来熟悉无比的诊断结果，让他有了一种十分不好的预感。

 

混合细胞型霍奇金淋巴瘤，第二期。

入院五天后，剛捏着这张薄薄的化验单，手都在轻轻颤抖。

不停地安稳自己，没关系的，这种程度的淋巴瘤是可以治愈的，才发展到第二期，以往患者的存活率达到了60%，这在恶性肿瘤中是很高的概率了……

然而，剛心里也十分清楚，这些，其实也不过是他自欺欺人罢了。

世事无常，谁知道最后会怎么样。

到底剛也没第一时间告诉光一他生病的具体情况，只是自从光一住进了血液内科的病房里，他就开始两头跑，放弃了一切休息时间陪在病床旁边，利用职权之便无视探视规定，晚上就住在血液科值班室的床上——反正两张床只有一个医生值班，不睡白不睡。

光一在帝国剧场的人气很高，入院后有他参与的五场演出，取消了两场，剩下三场找了临时替代的演员来演，无数粉丝堵在剧场门口要求给个说法，无奈之下剧场只得召开临时记者会说明光一因为排练以外受了伤，很抱歉让观众及粉丝们失望了，但是到底在哪家医院就医，恕无可奉告。

人群这才散去。直到这个时候，粉丝们才惊觉，自己竟对王子殿下私生活一无所知。从成为主演开始，光一就有意识地将自己舞台上的妆容画得很浓，甚至有些改变了他的长相，这样卸了妆以后，后背一弯帽子一扣，从后面看过去，完全就是一个垂头丧气的大叔形象。连每次都坐第一排看戏的疯狂粉丝站在他对面，估计都认不出来他。

再加上填写入院单的时候剛让同事把光一的名字写成了“堂本光”，患者和不明就里的医护人员只是把他当做姓氏稀少的普通帅哥，根本没往舞台明星堂本光一身上想过。

住院期间，光一的日子平静无比。

入院一周以后，剛以肉眼可见的速度瘦了下来。

又一个午休间隙，剛拿着一盒洗干净的草莓穿过住院部之间长长的走廊，来到了光一的病房。

住院患者们刚刚吃完午饭，饭菜的香味还没有在走廊里散去，能看见三三两两跟着家属在走廊里慢慢散步的病人。

光一正靠在枕头上望着窗外发呆。

他住的这一间是单人病房，带着水渍的餐具正摆在床头柜上，看样子是护士帮忙洗了碗，因为化疗带来的强烈药物反应，光一每天只能下床走动十来分钟，时间一长就会疲惫不已。

听见门被推开的响动，光一看向门口，笑了起来。

他的恋人正靠在门框上，微微喘着气，举起手里的盒子晃了晃。

已经去好蒂、红艳艳的草莓正调皮地在透明保鲜盒中滚来滚去，发出轻轻的碰撞声。

“已经吃过饭了？”剛边问边走到床边的椅子上坐下。

“嗯。给我的？”光一指了指剛手里的盒子。

“是啊，同事的朋友去了一趟草莓基地，这是最好吃的那种，你尝尝？”

“等一下吧，我刚吃了饭，现在肚子还饱着呢，没地方装这些家伙了。”

“fufufu好，那我放在这儿了，你想吃的时候就自己拿。”

“好。”

简短的对话结束后，两个人罕见的沉默了下来。

“剛……”光一打破了寂静，“你，你不用每天都两边跑，晚上还不回家去睡觉，这样的话，身体怎么受得了……你看你都瘦了这么多。”

“可是，扣酱，我不照顾你谁来照顾你呢，你爸妈？你姐姐？我爸妈？还是我姐姐？”剛的声音温和极了，问出的却是极其尖锐的问题。

光一不吭声了。本来学业未竟来到东京发展演艺事业他父亲就极力反对，母亲也不支持，但好歹没有像父亲一样破口大骂。姐姐就更不用说了，从小俩人就不对付，连她的婚礼都没通知光一去参加，只是在去度蜜月之前给他打了个电话，正式通知他，“等你死的时候，让我去参加你的葬礼就行了，当然，不邀请我也没关系。”

虽然进入演艺界成为了横亘在光一和父母之间一条难以逾越的鸿沟，好歹过年的时候他还是会回一趟兵库县的老家，虽然几乎每次都以吵架收场。真正的决裂，是在光一终于做上主演，告诉父母他爱上了一个男人并准备同居的时候。

父亲被气得住进了医院，稍微好转一点后，就给光一去了个电话，“以后，我们就当没有你这个儿子。”不仅如此，执拗的父亲还拖着病体带着母亲，搬去了其他地方，光一再次回到家的时候，才知道父母早就把房子卖了。

连他们去了哪儿都不知道。

至于剛这边，他是老来子，上面有一个大他十来岁疼爱他的姐姐，现在已经嫁到英国去了，父亲身体不好，七十多岁高龄的母亲还要照顾父亲的日常起居，实在是分身乏术。

想来也挺凄凉的，光一身边，真正能够关心他的亲人，就只有剛一个了。

看见情绪有些低落的光一，剛抬起手揉了揉他软软的头发，“不要露出一副要哭出来的样子啊，你不是还有我么，有个副主任医师专职照顾你，其他人羡慕还羡慕不来呢！”

光一扒拉开剛揉来揉去的爪子，“好啦好啦你还有个舞台剧明星当男朋友呢，要说还是你更遭人嫉妒一些吧。不要再揉了最近已经掉了不少了剛！”

手虚握成拳轻轻一拉，果然抓了一小把头发下来。

“我帮你剪一剪吧，今天晚上下班后怎么样？”面对着光一一脸“你看吧”的表情，剛说得很认真。

“只能这样了啊，肿瘤治疗什么的真麻烦……”光一嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，剛没有接茬。

是啊，你肯定已经知道了，扣酱，你会怪我吗，没有第一时间从作为医生的恋人那里，得知自己到底患的是什么病。

抱歉啊，光一，在这件事上，请原谅我的逃避，原谅我的隐瞒，原谅我的无法面对。

又嘱咐了一句“草莓记得吃啊”，剛就离开了病房，午休时间快要结束了，下午还有二十多个病房要查呢。

急匆匆往肿瘤科的住院部赶，走到一半才发现，自己的眼镜没有别在胸前的口袋上。一定是落在光一的病房了。

叹了口气，剛只得转身回去拿。没办法，虽然近视程度不深，但他散光很厉害，下午阳光那么充足，不戴眼镜根本睁不开眼睛。

没走到病房门口，就看见拉门半开着，有剧烈的呕吐声从里面传出来，期间还夹杂着拍后背的声音和护士的责备。

“真是的，告诉您要按时吃饭药物反应才能缓解，今天早上就没吃，中午又没吃，就算您之前的身体素质好，也不能这样糟蹋啊！”

过了好一会儿，似乎是恶心反胃的感觉得到了缓解，光一虚弱无比的声音才传出来，“吃不下，一点胃口都没有……”

“医院的饭菜不愿意吃，就让您的家属给您做些您喜欢吃的送过来吧，要不然真的不行的！”

“晚饭我会吃的，他那么忙，还是不要给他增添负担了。”

护士似乎叹了口气，“之前我都羡慕您有堂本医生这么温柔体贴的男朋友，现在我反倒是有点羡慕他了……”

护士接下来说了什么，剛一句话都没听清，他整个后背都靠在了病房的外墙上，再也控制不住的眼泪，汹涌而出。

一点一点滑下去，直到坐在地上，把身子缩成小小的一团，双臂抱着膝盖，头都埋进去，拼命压抑着自己的啜泣，不愿让病房里正忍受着痛苦的恋人得知自己的存在。

坐在地上的时候他就摸到了，自己顺手把眼镜放进了白大褂的大口袋里。

护士从病房里出来后，被坐在门口这个哭泣的男人吓了一大跳，而后非常体贴地，悄无声息地离开了。既没有惊动病房里的人，也没有惊动病房外的人。

 

光一再一次站在舞台上，已经是半年以后了，时间也悄然来到了暮春时节的五月份。

这半年里，他经历了化疗、修养、出院、顶着一头从来没有梳过的板寸，在剛的陪伴下来往于家和医院间。

主治医生终于宣布，他痊愈了。

“恭喜您，堂本先生，淋巴瘤已经得到了控制，基本上可以算得上是痊愈了。接下来的半年，您需要每个月来复查一次，在这期间工作强度不要太大。我知道您是舞台剧演员，但排练和演出的时候，一定要优先考虑自己的身体状况。不过有剛君在一边盯着，我也能放心很多。”

说到最后，医生还开了个不大不小的玩笑。

看来是真的没什么问题了。

如果按照剛的打算，他其实是不支持光一重返舞台的。男朋友工作狂的性子他简直太了解了，完美主义者，对自己要求严苛得要命。让他量力而行？呵呵，想都别想，排练起来他一定会把这个叮嘱扔到脑后去的。

但是接触到对方眼里那个无限渴望的神情的时候，剛心软了。那双眼睛里，明明白白的写着，“舞台是我的生命，我还想站在那里，作为哈姆雷特在皇宫中决斗，作为亨利五世在酒馆里胡闹，作为歌剧魅影在暗影中低声吟唱，不求名，不为利，只是希望守护我心中的梦想。”

想了想光一这一路走来的历程，剛最终叹了口气，抬手抚了抚他终于能盖住耳朵的头发，让两个人额头相抵，说话间的气息喷吐在他们的唇齿间，“不要勉强自己啊扣酱，一定要记得，除了舞台，你还有我。”

深沉的语气让光一心下一颤，剛的话语里带了太多的未尽之意，最终，千言万语只是化作了一个音节，“嗯。”

然后嘴唇就被捉住了。

这个吻没有勾起丝毫欲望，却深情无比。

 

帝国剧场的王子归来了。

这个消息一在SNS上公布，就炸起了一片惊雷，新的定妆照公布之后，更是让Twitter险些被刷到瘫痪。

“wwww我看到了什么我们光王终于回归了！”

“喜大普奔！这次的新造型太帅了！”

“呜呜呜排练还需要两个月暑假结束之前见不到真人了QAQ”

“短发造型！这是什么神仙啊啊啊啊啊！”

“俄狄浦斯王！王子要演国王了真的是太像王子了我特么到底在说什么不管了好帅！”

“桂冠！长袍！这不是国王，这是神仙，是奥林匹斯的神！”

“这凌厉的眼神！这肌肉线条！这动作！no！more！me！！！”

诸如此类，不胜枚举。

网络上的Tag里热闹非凡，演员休息室中却落针可闻。

光一、剛、导演围着一张小圆几席地而坐，剛皱着眉头盯着小几上的剧本一言不发；导演拿着一个细金属杆通烟斗，捏起一撮烟丝填进去压实，慢条斯理老神在在；光一则看看剛，看看导演，再看看剛，再看看导演。

“导演，您看，这段、这段还有这段，能不能改一改？”剛终于开口了，指出来的几场戏就让光一垮了脸。

那全是他认为十分精彩的段落，当然，精彩是有条件的，滚台阶，吊威亚，全都是危险系数比较高的动作。

“唔，可以啊，我没什么意见。本来我就不同意这么改编剧本，好好一出古希腊悲剧，都要被这些花里胡哨的东西毁了。”导演嘬着烟斗，花白的胡子一抖一抖，话说得慢条斯理。

“可是导演——”光一急吼吼地开了口，这些都删掉的话，观众不满足粉丝失望了怎么办？

“可是什么？”导演抬头眼珠子一瞪，“五年前我就跟你说过，成为伟大舞台剧演员的条件是什么？是掌握舞台节奏和舞台停顿！不是熟练那些杀阵和杂耍！你要做到征服观众而不是谄媚观众，全忘了是不是？这回正好，你好好给我体会人物的内心世界吧！”

老头说完就起身走了，剛在他身后喊着，“谢谢您导演！”他只是摆了摆手，并没有回头。

休息室门关上了，光一低头看剧本，就是不敢跟剛对视。

“病刚好，就开始作死是不是？”愠怒的声音自头顶响起，光一被看得头皮发麻，那一道灼人的目光却一直没有移开。

慢慢，慢慢地抬起头，脸上先挂着讨好的笑，“剛……”

“别跟我撒娇！”剛眉毛一立，该死的，这家伙真是太清楚自己的软肋是什么了，不能心软不能心软，不要去看他的脸，这件事情绝对没商量！

“哦。”果然，被猜透了心思的光一连肩膀都垮了下来，闷闷不乐地应了一声，好像因为调皮捣蛋被没收了小鱼干的猫咪，耳朵都背过去了。

“你就对自己的演技这么没自信吗，非要用这些来吸引观众的眼球？”剛沉默半晌，平静问道。

“我……我不知道……从来没有这么表演过……”光一是真的不知道，虽然成为舞台剧演员的时间超过了十五年，但只有这么一个导演跟他说过，对于一个演员来说，最重要的不是在舞台上走动，而是有自信，坚定地站在台上不动摇。

“可以试一试嘛，我觉得，远藤导演是个好导演哦。”剛干脆利落地下了决断。

至少这一部音乐剧结束之前，动作戏，想都别想。这是医嘱。

将近三个月的排练之后，改编自古希腊悲剧的音乐剧《俄狄浦斯王》，在帝国剧场上演了。

主演堂本光一，也是他自意外受伤之后回归舞台的首部音乐剧。

官方是这样宣传的。

谁都没有想到，这一部没有滚台阶，没有杀阵，甚至连走位都不多的音乐剧，将堂本光一的演艺生涯推上了巅峰。

更没人想到的是，《俄狄浦斯王》，亦成为了他的绝唱。

 

白色。

白色的长袍，白色的希腊式门柱，王手中握着白色的权杖。深蓝色的天幕上点缀着闪着冷光的星辰，歌队吟唱，智者低语，俄狄浦斯的咏叹调回荡在剧场中。

硬要说起来，这其实算是一部音乐剧和歌剧结合的作品，且严格遵循了古希腊戏剧的三一律，没有转场，不拉大幕。

最后的最后，高潮亦是结局，为了赎罪戳瞎双目的俄狄浦斯，在自我放逐之前，发出了最后的嘶吼。

“我的孩子们啊，  
想起你们日后辛酸的生活，  
我就为你们痛苦。  
街道上你们遇不见友善，  
节日典礼上永远收获泪水。  
无法收获爱情，也注定没有婚姻，  
耻辱如影随形。  
人们会说，  
你们的父亲杀了他的父亲，  
把种子撒在生身母亲那里，  
从自己出生的地方生了你们。  
因为这样的父母，因为这样的命运，  
你们命中注定没有自己的后代，  
憔悴而死。”

歌声悠悠，如怨如慕，如泣如诉，随着俄狄浦斯的歌唱，舞台上所有的灯光都暗了下来，只留一束追光打在主角的身上，其他演员悄悄退场，光一站在舞台中央，双眼暗淡无光，心中充满绝望，“憔悴而死”叹息般唱出后，身如雕像，长久伫立，一动不动。

而后，收光，幕落。

观众全体起立，雷鸣般经久不息的掌声，响彻剧场。

站在侧幕准备返场的光一热泪盈眶，这是他从业十多年以来听到的时间最长的、来自观众的致敬。

远藤导演是对的。

剛是对的。

虽然恋人是个医生，却对艺术有着极其犀利的直觉。

用剛的话来说，“因为手术也是艺术，是拯救生命的艺术。生命本身，更是艺术。”

这部剧的成功，让帝国剧场开始了前所未有的全国巡演，原班人马演遍了关东关西，整整一年的时间，边赚钱，边得奖，拿奖拿到手软，数钱数到手软。

家里住半个月，酒店住半个月，在东京的这半个月也几乎天天在排练。这一年里，剛独守了半年的空房，光一的复查也因为他频繁的出差而有一段时间没有去医院了。

巡演结束以后，光一终于得到了几天的假期。

本来两个人商量好的，休息一天，然后去医院做一个全身体检，彻底检查一下。他们却完全没有想到，当天晚上就出了状况。

 

“扣酱？扣酱？”

仿佛是来自空旷走廊另一头的声音。

“扣酱？扣酱——”

谁？是谁在我的耳边喊？声音好熟悉……

想要睁开眼睛，眼皮像是黏在了一起；想要动一动身体，上面好像压着千斤的巨石。

挣扎着，挣扎着，仿佛潜水的人奋力向上游着，终于从深海浮到了水面。

光一艰难地睁开眼睛，黑暗中，他只能看见一个模糊的轮廓在他身边，剛叫他名字的时候，语气里全是焦急。

“嗯？”这回答像是从嗓子眼里挤出来的。

“扣酱，你哪里不舒服？刚才的呻吟声好大……”

想抓住剛的手安慰他，费尽力气却只能动动指尖，全身都是忽略不掉的、深入骨髓的疼痛。

冷汗打湿了衣衫，光一苦笑一声，下一句话就让剛眼泪掉了下来，“剛，我好像，动不了了，全身都疼……”

 

救护车再一次把光一带到了医院。

最坏的结果。

淋巴瘤复发，骨转移，癌细胞压迫了脊髓神经，所以才会浑身都疼，疼痛麻痹了运动神经，让光一动一下都困难。

全身CT的扫描结果，癌细胞还没有突破脑髓屏障。

不幸中的万幸。

第二天就被转移到了住院部，剛半宿没睡，九点多的时候有一个内阁大臣的父亲住进了这家医院，要求务必提供最好的医疗服务，剛被揪进专家会诊组开了一整天的会，还要见缝插针的关注光一的情况，六点多会终于开完走出会议室才感觉头昏脑涨，这时候冈田准一给他发来信息，光一醒了。

立时就把什么都忘了，急匆匆向光一的病房赶过去。

“光一！”剛趴在床边，轻轻叫了一声正在闭目养神的人。

睫毛轻颤一下，光一睁开了眼睛，看清来人之后，手指动了动，慢慢抬起胳膊，去够剛的脸。

剛赶紧俯下身子，让他能摸得轻松一些。

有些干燥的微凉的手在脸颊上摩挲，“我没事，你怎么不先去休息休息，肯定累了一天了吧？”

眼底都是红血丝，脸色都有些发青了，剛的身体也不是那么好……

“你感觉怎么样？”剛把光一的手盖在自己的手底下，回避了他的提问。

“我还好啊，感觉好多了。”轻描淡写的语气。

撒谎。

你说话的时候，声音都打着颤，现在这个量的止痛药都不管用了么？

听着他呼吸声都变得有些急促，剛知道，又一波的疼痛袭来了。检查了一下止痛药，剛又推了一些进光一的身体里，药很快就起效了。

光一眼皮开始打架，呼吸平稳了一些，剛俯下身子，在他的额头上落下了一个轻柔的吻。

“再睡一会儿吧，好好休息，我也要去歇一歇了。”

“嗯……”低声应着，光一很快就睡着了。

剛却并没有像他自己说的那样，找地方歇着去了，而是跑到门诊部的各个科室，去拿光一的检验结果。

拿着一大摞单子回到办公室，一张一张仔细查看，边看边写。

必须马上手术，切除脊柱上压迫主要神经的肿瘤。手术成功的话能至少延长半年的生命，否则，光一就，就……

就只剩下两个月了。

没有用的。

从光一再一次被带上救护车那一刻，故意自我麻痹的神经，再也佯装不下去了。

笔从手指间无力地滑落，掉在桌子上，寂静的办公室里突兀地发出“啪！”的声响。

剛像是卸掉了浑身的力气，只剩下了一个被椅子支撑着的躯体，双眼空空地盯着办公室里的某一处。

这算是老天对我的惩罚么？因为我对成为住院部的副主任有颇多抱怨？所以就让我在家属身上看见的绝望，那种一步一步走入深渊的绝望，切身的应验在我自己的身上吗？

可是神明大人啊，你为什么要如此残忍？光一还那么年轻，他才不到三十一岁啊！为什么刚给了他成为伟大演员的希望，转过头就要剥夺他行走在人世间的资格啊！

剛是医者，还是最了解肿瘤的优秀医者，从头到尾翻过一遍检验报告他就知道了，这一次，光一已经被宣判了死刑。

他只不过是想要找一个让他活得更长一点、痛苦更少一点的方案罢了。

判官已经将“堂本光一”这个名字写入了生死簿，只看黑白无常何时来收人，时间早晚的问题而已。

再不愿意承认，剛都不得不面对这个现实。

有人连门都没敲就闯进了办公室。

两盒摞在一起的便当往桌子上一放，“吃！”言简意赅。

“我不饿……”剛低声说完，就把便当搬到一边去，想要继续写治疗方案。

那人在他头顶叹了口气，“剛，你真应该照镜子看看，你现在的脸色有多糟糕。”

“我——”

“我知道你要说什么。”冈田准一不客气地打断，拽了张椅子坐下，“但是你的身体垮掉的话，谁给光一桑做手术？嗯？”

“我？医院能同意我来主刀吗？那住院部这边怎么办？”剛的脑袋被这突如其来的消息搞得有些转不过来弯，问了个蠢问题。

“就算医院不同意你也会磨叽到医院同意吧？要不然你放心谁来？我吗？”冈田准一好笑地摇了摇头，真是关心则乱。

“呃……”准一说对了，他的确不放心别人来做主刀医生。

“所以，吃饭，睡觉，养足精神，今天我值班，我会帮你看着光一桑的，前辈。”说道最后一个词的时候，冈田准一刻意加重了语气。

“嗯。”重重应了一声，剛露出了一个笑容，收拾起桌面上乱七八糟的纸，将便当摆在面前，拆开绳子打开盒盖，是一份还冒着热气的炸鸡便当，下面是一份可乐饼。

“谢谢你，准一。”

“唔。”

准一还是那么细心啊，选了一份我爱吃的，也是，也是……

眼泪直直的掉到了米饭上，剛甚至都有些没反应过来。眨眨眼睛，晶莹的液体接二连三，让白生生的米粒显得更加润泽。

也是光一爱吃的。

吸了吸鼻子，剛把筷子拆开，扒了一大口白饭。

咸的。

冈田准一也不说话，就这么看着剛边哭边吃完了一整盒便当和所有的可乐饼。

“我吃好了。”双手合十在胸前，带着浓重鼻音的话说完，剛就走进了里间。副主任办公室自带一个有一张单人床的小房间，午休的时候可以补一觉。

等到里间传出来深沉的呼吸声，冈田准一才从椅子上站起来，收拾好便当盒子，帮他关掉大灯走出了办公室。

 

一周以后，剛和护士们推着因为全身麻醉还在昏迷的光一从手术室回到病房的时候，帝国剧场举行了新闻发布会，宣布舞台剧演员堂本光一和帝国剧场解约，永久退出艺能界。

一石激起千层浪，平地起惊雷般。

媒体比粉丝疯狂，举着长枪短炮录音笔小本本一路追着社长询问到底是什么原因，甚至盖过了被拦在门外的千百粉丝的哀嚎声。

到最后也只得出了一句“个人原因。”

SNS炸了。

因伤隐退，继承家产，结婚生子，圈内黑幕……舆论震天，剛没让一丝一毫的消息漏到病房里来。

由着他们瞎猜去吧。

三天以后，光一醒了过来。

手术很成功，术后恢复也不算太差，两周以后，光一就能慢慢地在病房里散步了。

然后，他做了个让其他人惊讶，却又在剛预料之中的决定。

放弃化疗，出院回家，由医生在家中进行保守治疗，直至最后。

他已经知道，留给自己的时间不多了。

“好啊，那我就申请一下，当你的主治医生，毕竟我最了解你嘛，从里到外都一清二楚。”剛听了光一的决定，同意的十分轻松，甚至在最后还讲了个黄色笑话。

光一笑了起来，“我不介意让你更了解一些啊。せんせい~”

“嘛巨匠~论黄段子我还是讲不过你啊……”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

 

筷子搅起金黄的蛋液，碰触在碗壁，演奏成一首打击乐；味增汤在锅里沸腾，顶起锅盖，也顶起阵阵热气；洗好的蔬菜切成小块，带着水珠与平底锅和滚油激烈碰撞；蛋液下了锅，“滋啦滋啦”也不甘示弱。

剛正在厨房忙活，一具温热的身体靠了过来。

“怎么了？”做饭的人并没有回头。

“没事，就是想抱抱你。”

“我看你是想捣乱吧！”一把拍开偷吃的手，“等会儿，还烫着呢！去洗手然后准备碗筷！”

“哦。”嘴上虽然这么答应着，光一却并没有放开环在剛腰间的双手，就这么贴着他，好像抱着桉树不撒手的无尾熊。

剛也没有催促，只是把厚蛋烧做完，盛到了盘子里。

关火，打开锅盖，炒蔬菜装了一盘，味增汤装了两碗，还有一份香气四溢的生姜烧。

光一这才松开剛，帮着把菜都端到了桌子上。

已经出院一个多月了，剛向医院申请，成为了光一的专职医生，接受停薪留职，接受药费自付，但需要什么医疗设备和药品，医院要提供最好的。

医院同意了。

回到家的第一天，剛做的晚饭，彼时光一还没有什么食欲，只是看着剛吃饭，自己的筷子并没动几下。

等剛放下筷子后，光一无意中的一句感慨，就让他感觉有什么东西堵在了喉咙里，涩涩的发疼。

他说，“剛，咱们家都多长时间没有六点以前开伙了？”

一个舞台剧明星，一个大医院科室副主任，虽然剛从手术台转到住院部轻松了不少，但下班时间几乎每天都超过了八点，双休日出了什么状况一个电话就能把他从家里叫走，更别提光一根本没有固定的休息日和上下班时间，排练不顺的话后半夜回家都是常事。

因此，两个人久违的过上了普通人的生活。然而，付出的代价，却太大了些。

大到剛连想都不愿轻易去想。

“扣酱，你快过生日了，想好要怎么庆祝了么？”剛一边夹菜，一边随口问着。

“没有……要不就和往常一样，咱们两个过呗，我也不喜欢人多。”光一皱了皱眉，说完之后，将一小团饭送进了嘴里。

“行啊，安安静静的也好。”剛吃完了米饭，放下筷子，光一也跟着把筷子放下了。

抬眼瞄了一下，一小碗米饭吃了大半碗，比前一阵子好多了。

“对了，”光一像是突然想起了什么，“上午剧场给我打了个电话，说有点个人物品让我有时间去拿一下。现在外面太冷啦，剛，你替我取吧？”

“少来，麻烦我的时候笑得这么谄媚……到了那里我怎么跟保安说？堂本光一拜托他助理来拿个人物品？”

“我哪有什么生活助理啊全剧场都知道……”光一嘟嘟囔囔，“你给福田打电话呗，你们不是还一起喝过酒么。”

“知道啦，下午你睡一觉吧，我去去就回。”

“嗯。”光一答应完就打了个哈欠，他确实有些累了。

剛洗好碗穿戴好准备出门的时候去看了一眼光一，他已经缩在被子里睡着了。

房门被轻手轻脚地关上了。

 

下午，剛久违地出现在了光一的梦里。

第一次在医院里见面时鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸的别扭模样，第一次在剧场里见面时被吓到的惊诧模样，第一次约会吃甜品时候脸颊鼓鼓眼睛亮晶晶完全不同于医院见面的模样，第一次过夜时候又完全不同于之前印象的强势霸道……

一桩桩，一幕幕，走马灯一样地在光一眼前划过，全是温暖的，美好的记忆。

美好的、温暖的记忆结束以后，梦境继续向前。

我们结婚了，两个人穿着和服在神明面前许下最庄重的誓言。

我们领养了两个孩子，一对兄弟，是幸福的四口之家。

我们结婚十年了，纪念日上，孩子们在闹腾，你偷偷给了我一个吻。

我们结婚二十年了，两个大叔给儿子们留下一张纸条，收拾包裹旅行去了。

我们结婚五十年了，白发苍苍的老头子们在摇椅上相对而坐，我戴着老花镜还在玩游戏机，你用颤巍巍的无奈声音数落着我……

没有帝国剧场，没有舞台，没有黑压压的观众，堂本光一只是一个普通人，一个一生一世爱着堂本剛的普通人。

我多么希望这一切都是真的啊。

光一怔怔地望着天花板发呆，眼睛酸涩，鬓角湿漉漉，明明是一场很美好很美好的梦，胸口却闷闷地钝痛着。

不同于每天晚上让他辗转反侧的那种来自于骨头里的疼痛。

自从出院回家以来，光一从来没有在剛面前露出过哪怕一次难过的表情，只是尽自己所能地向对方撒娇，却一句不漏身体上的病痛，每天都笑眯眯地告诉他，“没事哦，今天感觉很好呢。”

不想让剛更难过，不想让剛更悲伤，不想让剛知道，我其实比你能够想象的，更加不舍得离开你。

讨厌，明明不想哭的。

因为这一场突如其来的梦，让光一一直压抑着的情感，全面爆发了。

每天晚上都睡不着啊，从脊柱到脚踝，没有一个地方不疼的；看着你给我修改陪护方案的时候，无数次地想告诉你，剛，不要再辛苦了，反正也没有什么用的；其实我什么都吃不下，但是一日三餐你都这么用心的在做，就算勉强，我也会尽量多吃一些，不想辜负你的心意。

更重要的是，我也想活得长一些，再长一些，哪怕长一个星期，一天，一小时，一分钟都行，多陪陪你，也算是我的贪婪，眷恋你怀抱中的温暖。

难得今天下午剛不在家，就让我放纵这一次吧。

光一将纸巾覆盖在脸上，任泪水肆意流淌。

 

剛回到家里的时候，已经到了他该做晚饭的时候了。

一直有些心不在焉，光一听见他回来之后就在装睡，想掩盖一下自己刚才哭过了的痕迹，其实装得并不成功，剛也没发现。

心不在焉的做完了饭，心不在焉的吃着饭，第三次喝水烫着舌头的时候，光一有些看不下去了。

“剛，”咳嗽了一声，“你从剧场都拿什么回来了？”

“啊……就，就是你休息室里收拾出来的一些东西。”剛突然被问到，小小地慌乱了一下，停顿了好一会儿，终于下定决心，“光一，我在剧场门口，好像碰见你父亲了。”

这话听上去有些奇怪，因为剛也不清楚，那个在门口怒气冲冲质问保安的老头到底是不是跟光一有关系。

老人操着一口浓重的关西地方方言，保安是土生土长的关东人，根本听不懂他说的是什么。剛因为老家在奈良，还能勉强听懂一点。

“我找堂本光一！你叫他出来！”反反复复嚷嚷着这么两句话，当剛翻译给保安听的时候，保安都无奈了，这已经是这段时间第几次了？每天都有不理智的粉丝来帝国剧场门口闹事，坚持认为是剧场有什么龌龊的潜规则，实际上他们的王子殿下还秘密地在里面受着惨无人道的剥削。

“不好意思，堂本先生已经不在这里工作了。”保安耐下性子解释着。

“那你告诉我他去哪儿了！”老人不依不饶。

“这个我就不清楚了。”其实保安知道光一住哪儿。

“老人家，能冒昧问一下，您为什么要找堂本桑吗？”见老头气哼哼地在剧场门口转悠，剛好奇问了一句。

“我要问问他，怎么又不当演员了？有毛病吗？”因为剛也说着关西话，老人就回了他一句，但语气依然冲得很。

“……”剛都不知道说什么好了。

“算了！反正跟你也没关系，走了！”说完老头就背着手离开了。

剛则盯着那个背影看了好久，才给福田打了个电话，年轻人从里面出来，把他领进了演员休息室。

听完剛的叙述，从他学得惟妙惟肖的语气里，光一基本可以肯定了，“啊，应该是吧。”

语气听不出喜怒。

“那，你要见一见么？”剛问得有些小心翼翼。

沉默。

“还是算了吧，早就断绝父子关系了，见了面保不齐三句话没说完就吵起来，我嫌累得慌。”光一垂着眼帘搅合着碗里的汤，终于开了口。

“嗯，听你的。”剛很快点了点头，转移了话题，“汤还要喝吗？是不是有些凉了，我给你换一碗吧？”

“好啊，今天的汤很好喝。”

“诶？真的？”

“骗你干什么~”

“fufufu……”

 

晚上，剛起夜的时候习惯性地向旁边摸去，却摸了个空。

一下子就醒了。

急慌慌从卧室走出去，就看见客厅的灯亮着，光一披着条毯子，手里抱着一杯热水，看着窗外不知道在想什么。

“光一？”应声回头，“怎么了？”

“有点睡不着……”

很奇怪，每天晚上都折磨他的疼痛今天几乎察觉不到，躺在床上也没有浑身乏力的感觉，但就是大脑十分清醒，也不知道是因为下午睡得多了，还是因为剛带来的那个令人意外的消息。

踢踢踏踏的拖鞋声由远及近，剛挨着光一坐下了，光一顺势将身子靠在了对方身上。

“剛，你身上好香……”光一闭着眼睛吸了吸鼻子。

“嗯……”

“我想……”

“你想什么？”剛稍微低了一下头，只能看见一个脑袋顶，和隐藏在棕色细发间的脖颈。

“我想啊……”光一说着，就将热水搁到了茶几上，抬起头对上了剛的眼睛，捉住了剛的嘴唇。

热情得让剛措手不及。

理智爱撒谎，情感说实话，仿佛落雷劈中了枯木，火势一发不可收拾。

光一的手在剛胯下揉捏了一下，马上就感受到了那个滚烫柱体的跳动，隔着内裤。

“可是，扣酱……”剛艰难地喘息了一下子，一把抓住那只不安分的手，强压下欲望，语气里全是担心。

“没关系的，剛，我想要你，就今晚，就这一次。”光一漆黑的眼睛深不见底，神情中带着期盼，“求你了。”

“但……”不要求我啊光一！你明明知道，明明知道只要你求我，我就会答应你的任何要求……

“什么都不要想，剛，什么都不要想。”光一的声音里带着无限的蛊惑，他低声呢喃，一次又一次轻啄恋人的双唇，边吻边脱睡衣睡裤，直到自己身上什么都不剩。

虽然客厅暖风开得很足，光一还是打了个冷战，迅速解开剛的睡袍带子就把自己裹了进去，双手搂紧了剛的腰。

剛很自然的双手搭上了光一的后背，无意间触碰到了他之前切除肿瘤的时候落下的伤疤。

长长的一条，狰狞地盘亘在光一包裹着脊柱的皮肤上。

“剛，你都硬了，为什么不想和我做？难道你嫌弃我了？”光一委委屈屈的声音从背后传来，饶是剛明知道光一在装，权衡再三，还是决定遂了他的意。

“没有，我怎么舍得嫌弃你……”剛的话里全是宠溺和无奈，他一把托起光一的屁股将人整个抱在怀里，向浴室走去，“待会儿你可不许哭啊！”

“跟你上床我什么时候哭过……”嘟嘟囔囔，貌似非常不满，语气中却夹杂着藏都藏不住的窃喜。

 

“啊——”平时低沉的嗓音，在床上的时候却发出了甜腻又悦耳的媚叫，光一抱着剛的脖子，修长的双腿都缠上了他的窄腰。

剛每一次的顶弄，都准确地戳在了他的敏感点上，抽插了十几次，光一就在一次高亢的喊叫中射了出来。

白浊糊在两人的小腹间，黏黏腻腻。

汗水打湿了脸庞，头发贴在额头阻碍了视线。

剛并没有退出光一的身体，只是怜惜地将乱发拨开，露出了他那双狭长的眼睛。

光一剧烈喘息着，眨眨眼想甩掉睫毛上的汗珠。

眼睛被抹了一把，擦掉了汗珠。

两人对调了一下，剛抱着光一转身，从自己跪趴在床上变成了靠在床头靠枕上的姿势，光一则双腿分开，跪坐着骑在他身上。

“头发都这么长了啊……要不要剪一剪，扣酱？”剛继续替光一理头发，打量着两侧和发尾。

“我想留着，你不是喜欢我长头发的样子么……”光一笑了一下，有怀念的神色一闪而过。

是了，剛也想起来了，他曾经告诉过光一，那个梳着低马尾的王子，就是让我爱上了的人。

“也好，到时候试试别的发型吧？”

“嗯……”光一哼了一声，轻轻扭动着腰肢，“剛，我还想要……”虽然已经非常疲惫，光一却决定放纵今晚。为了照顾他的身体情况，剛可一次都没射呢。

作为医生，剛比光一更加清楚，对于病人来说，最应该的就是禁欲。

但在光一看来，那又能怎样呢？

我想紧紧地抱着你，我想狠狠地吻住你，我想让我们的躯体交缠在一起，用最原始的欲望来证明我们之间的爱。

错过了这次，这辈子就都没有机会了啊！

“剛，剛，剛！”越来越快的抽插，光一觉得自己就像是波涛怒号海面上的一叶小舟，在那里颠簸起伏，他整个上半身都趴在了剛的胸口，在极致的快感中喊着爱人的名字，一次比一次大声，声音里都带着哭腔，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你啊，剛，我爱你……”

“我也爱你，光一，光一，我的光一，我也爱你，我也爱你……”剛泪流满面，一只手紧扣着光一的后脑勺，发狠地说着，音量丝毫不弱于对方。

像是在许下什么不可以背叛的誓言。

 

银蛇蜡象飞舞于高楼大厦间，新的一年在漫天的大雪中来临了。

这样的天气，最适合窝在家里吹暖风，喝热饮。

看过天气预报，早就囤够了一周多的食材，剛现在舒舒服服地穿着家居服，和光一一起腻歪在客厅里。

前几天光一突然把自己好长时间没有碰的吉他翻了出来，换上新弦，找到拨片，有事没事就弹上一小段，然后在一叠纸上涂涂改改。问他在干什么，答曰，“我在写歌。”

“给谁啊？”

“给你呀，生日礼物。”光一笑得像只狐狸。

“诶——好期待！”

所以这个冬日的午后，虽然没有暖阳，但室内如春，飘荡着慵懒悠然的气息。

大眼睛的医生拿着笔记本电脑刷着网页，时不时笑出声。光一身上毛茸茸的睡衣是剛给他选的，半丸子头是剛给他梳的，连吉他拨片都是有天路过乐器商店，刻意挑的。

吉他和弦弹出的乡村民谣小调，断断又续续，窗外，雪落无声。

冬去春来，万物复苏，光一的身体却开始衰败了。

能够站起来走动的时间越来越少，癌细胞在骨骼中肆意扩散，钝痛不再只出现在夜间，痛感越来越强烈，时间越来越长，剛不得不加大止痛药的剂量，以此来缓解他的痛苦。

胃口越来越差，体重一直在下降，几乎只能靠每天一次的点滴注射营养液维持生命了，却还会笑着告诉剛，“今天还好啊，感觉没有那么疼了。”一句话说得断断续续，有些词都是用气声说出来的。

每次剛都回一句，“嗯，那太好啦！”然后悄悄在注射用的点滴里再加一些止痛药。

“剛？”收点滴拔针的时候，光一突然开了口，“现在是樱花盛开的季节了吧？”止痛药的效果很好，光一说话也有了些力气。

“是啊，这几天是最美的时候呢。”

“明天，一起去看樱花吧？”

“嗯，好啊。”

第二天是个大晴天，下午阳光最好的时候，剛帮光一穿好衣服，把他抱到了轮椅上。将人抱起来的时候，剛的心脏就像被无数根针扎着一样，细细密密地疼了起来。

实在是太轻了，两个人身体接触的地方，全是硬邦邦的骨头。

轮椅上铺了柔软的坐垫，剛尽可能选了很宽的固定带，接触面积足够大可以在很大程度上减轻束缚带来的压力，带子从腋下穿过扣在椅背后，另一条横过大腿，调整得松紧适中。小毯子折叠起来盖在腿上，剛拢起光一已经能披在肩上的长发，留一半继续散着，另一半熟练地挽了个发髻。

最后扣了个绒线帽在他脑袋上。

“我男朋友可真帅啊！”盯着光一的脸看了半晌，剛由衷地感叹着。

“什么啊，你第一天知道吗？”光一有些不满地皱了皱眉头，小孩子闹脾气一样。也不知是否因为久违的出门，打完了今天的点滴，他精神很好。

“第一次见你的时候就知道啦，要不然你也不能成我男朋友啊。”

“我倒是第一天知道，原来剛是个颜控。”

“切，美女帅哥谁不爱？我是个大俗人，当然不能免俗。”

工作日的下午，北之丸公园的樱花大道上游客并不多。微风拂面，剛推着轮椅慢慢走着，花瓣纷纷飘落，舞动翩跹。

“真美啊！”两人来到休息区，剛在石凳上坐下，听见了光一由衷的感叹。

“是啊，樱花很美。”剛笑眯眯地点头，从保温杯里倒了些水递到了光一手里。

抱着杯子暖着自己微凉的双手，光一有些贪婪地欣赏着河畔的景色。

一群似乎是来修学旅行的高中生叽叽喳喳来到了这个露天休息区，看到先来的光一和剛，尤其是见到光一，有几个女生捂住了嘴，推推搡搡似乎想来问问题。

好不容易选出了几个代表，姑娘们挪到两人身边，互相看着，终于有一个胆子大的姑娘开了口。

“请问，您是堂本光一先生吗？”语气里全是不好意思和无法确定。

“不是哦。”光一轻轻摇了摇头，露出了一个微笑。

女孩子们都看呆了。

苍白的脸色，帅气的面庞，温暖的笑容，谪仙一样，还是坠落人间的那种。

“fufufu你们不是第一个认错的啦，总有人说我男朋友像那个大明星呢！”剛笑嘻嘻地补充了一句，浑身散发着“问完了就赶紧走别打扰我们过二人世界”的意味。

“对，对不起打扰了！”女孩马上鞠了一躬带着小伙伴们离开了。这个笑眯眯的大眼睛男人好可怕！

往回走的时候还忍不住咬耳朵，“我就说不是啊座长大人怎么可能有男朋友呢……”

“嘿，真是年轻人啊……”剛无奈地摇了摇头，小老头的样子逗得光一笑了起来。

“剛？”

“嗯？”

“没事，就是想叫一叫你的名字，剛。”

“嗯！”

剛，我爱你哦，一直一直，都爱着你哦，比任何人都爱，比什么人都爱。

下辈子，还要在一起啊。

我保证，一定，一定，活得比你长。

真的。

 

四月十五日，晴。

宜祭祀、祈福、入殓、上梁。

前一天晚上守灵一整夜，今天又忙了一天，光一在圈子里的朋友不少，招待这些朋友全靠剛一个人。

光一的父母倒是来了，但母亲只是哭，父亲坐在角落里一言不发，根本帮不上任何忙。他那个阴阳怪气的姐姐带着个同样阴阳怪气的丈夫，阴阳怪气地跟剛索要光一的存款。

剛腻歪极了，当着这女人的面将一张银行卡交给光一的父亲，告诉他这是光一离家十来年赚的所有钱，密码已经贴在上面了。老人沉默地接过卡片，手都是抖的。

做完这件事之后转身就走，还有一大摊子事情等着他处理，剛可没时间在这儿跟他们磨叽。

一天一夜的连轴转，傍晚剛回到家的时候，大脑都是空白的。

脱了鞋子挂好外套，剛习惯性地走向卧室，边走边高声道，“扣酱我回来啦！”

走到门口猛地顿住了脚步。

床铺得整整齐齐，夕阳将橘红色的光辉撒在被子上，一室静谧。

哦，想起来了。

扣酱已经不在了啊。

我刚刚陪了他最后一晚。

剛慢慢走进房间，在光一平时躺着的那一边坐下，想了想，侧着身子倒了下去。他以为自己会失眠，结果，也许是因为太累了，也许是因为被子上沾满了光一的味道，剛很快就睡着了。

睡梦中，他不自觉地缩起了身子。

 

五月十号那天，剛收到了一个包裹。

寄件人是堂本光一。

这将近一个月的时间里，剛本来以为自己的心态已经调整得很好了，不会再看见什么有趣的消息就兴冲冲地走进卧室边走边说“扣酱我跟你讲……”不会再在下午的时候下意识地放轻动作因为光一要睡觉，也不会半夜起床先去确认身边的人呼吸是否平稳。

明明是我们商量好什么时候撤掉输入营养液的管子的。

明明是我亲手把那条管子拔掉的。

却依旧还保留着成了自然的习惯。

习惯真可怕。

每天按时吃饭，按时睡觉，出门散步，回家看书。剛辞掉了医院的工作，准备考个博士出国留学。

然而，在接到包裹的那一刻他就明白了，这一个月的所谓调整成了正常的生活，不过是他自欺欺人罢了。

包裹里是一张光盘和一封信。

剛先把信拆开了。

“Toつよ，  
抱歉你的生日礼物晚了一个月才送给你，不过你听了之后就能明白了。我想了一下，果然我会不放心啊，那就这样好了，以后每个月我给你寄一封信，告诉你我好好的，你也要好好的。虽然迟到了，但祝福还是要送出去的，生日快乐，我的爱人。希望你健康，希望你快乐，希望你拥抱属于你的人生。  
你的，扣酱”

剛是笑着把信收起来的。

然后拿着这张壳子上写着歌名《Hey！剛，你还好吗？》的CD来到客厅，打开音响，将光盘放进了播放器里。

吉他声响起，乡村民谣小调，悠然自得，闭上眼，仿佛漫步于田野上，风吹麦浪，有口哨吹着不成调的小曲儿从远方传来。

歌声伴着吉他，虽然中气不足近似于低声哼唱，却依然动听无比。

“攀着悲伤的泪水灌溉的大树，  
我已经登上了云霄，  
在那里随着音乐舒展筋骨，  
在那儿快乐尽兴地欢度年华，  
一定让我无忧无虑自在逍遥。  
不知从何而来的夜色把我包围，  
你现在正在做什么啊？  
雨也总有一天不再下吧。  
Hey！剛，还好吗？  
Hey！剛，怎么样？  
Hey！我心相惜的爱人啊。  
Hey！你还好吗？  
差不多该开始新的生活，  
差不多该放慢速度了吧，  
每件事每一天都细心体味，   
感受四季、感受风、看看生命的绿色，  
感受温暖、感受爱、融入芸芸的众生。  
Hey！剛，还好吗？  
Hey！剛，怎么样？  
Hey！我心相惜的爱人啊。  
Hey！你还好吗？  
……”

剛按了循环播放，听着听着又笑了起来，却有滚烫的泪，接二连三地顺着脸颊滑下。

“你可真是胡闹啊扣酱，说什么让我开始新的生活，这也太快了，太快了啊……我才不要……”

歌声环绕着客厅，盖过了剛的呜咽，仿佛光一一直在絮絮低语。

攒了一个月的眼泪，憋了一个月的眼泪，强迫自己这一个月不要流下的眼泪，在这一刻，全部决堤。

歌曲一遍又一遍地循环着，眼泪一颗又一颗地滚落着，直至暮色四合，直至黎明破晓。

这些信是什么时候写的呢？你也太坏了扣酱，居然趁我不在家的时候就偷偷寄出去了。

真是让人措手不及的惊喜。

不过，我很高兴，不，是太高兴了。

扣酱。

我的，扣酱。

 

从此以后，剛的生活有了期盼。

第二个月他收到信的时候，他就拿着信封穿好衣服来到了光一的墓前，这个他一直回避着的地方。

清理了树叶和灰尘，在墓碑顶上浇下一瓢水，剛盘腿坐在了墓前，一字一句认真读着这封不长的信笺。

是真的在读，边读边吐槽，似乎他坐的地方是自己家的客厅，身边依偎着他爱着的恋人。

在其他人看来，就像神经病一样吧。

“‘六月份了，已经很热了吧？’是哦扣酱，这里已经好热了，想知道你那边怎样呢。”

“‘希望你健康，希望你快乐，希望你拥抱属于你的人生。’会的，扣酱，给我点时间，我一定会的。”

信读完了，剛又在墓前坐了一会儿，跟光一说了会儿话，太阳都有些西沉了，他才站起身，向着山下走去。

黄昏里，洁白的羽翼在空中上下扇动，落下了几片没有人能看见的羽毛。

每个月，光一的信都会准时寄到，剛每一封都仔细收藏好，一共攒了二十四封。

“Toつよ，  
这是最后一封信啦！我知道你会觉得不舍，但是没有办法呀，那边的事情我实在是脱不开身了，天堂也有很多工作要做的！最近你的工作还顺利吗？是不是已经成为主任了？如果是的话，就要恭喜你了，剛！希望你健康，希望你快乐，希望你拥抱属于你的人生。迎接新生活吧，我相信，一定会有天使在这世上的某个角落，能够代替我爱你，甚至比我更爱你，然后陪伴你一直到老。我这么衷心地希望着，祝福你，我的，最后一次说出口，我的爱人。  
也是最后一次，你的，扣酱。”

念完信，剛抬起头，微笑着看向墓碑，“扣酱，我今天来呢，是跟你告别的，我考上美国耶鲁大学医学院的博士啦！厉害吧？要去国外读三年书了，这几年不要想我啊，等我回来了再来看你，说好了哦，三年后，不见不散。”

静静在碑前站了一会儿，剛转身离开，脚步终于不复两年前那般沉重。

翅膀扇动“呼啦啦”作响，更多洁白的羽毛飘落而下，在半空中就消失了踪影。

无人听见的一声叹息自虚空中传来。

“三年啊……”

 

三年后。

东京的街头依旧熙熙攘攘，这个小小的墓园安静如初。

虽然距电视里发表讣告已经过了五年多，仍然有粉丝前往帝国剧场门口悼念他们的偶像。

因为没有对外公开过他的墓到底立在了哪里。

这是剛的意思，在舞台上听着粉丝们的尖叫听了十几年，长眠之后，还是给他留点清净吧。

方形墓碑等待着它的故人，从旭日东升，直至夕阳西下。

来的人是冈田准一。

眼睛红红的，明显是哭过了。

深吸几次气，想要平静开口，最后的声音依旧是哽咽。

“剛去找你了。”

“今天他刚下飞机，在机场门口碰见了一起劫持。”

“他替孕妇挡了三枪，救护车赶到的时候，已经来不及了。”

“我眼看着他们给他脸上盖上白布的。”

“他一直都没忘了你。”

“他终于能真正开心地笑起来了吧。”

“照顾好他，拜托了。”

荣升为副教授的肿瘤科医生深深鞠了一躬，抹掉再一次涌出眼眶的泪，步履沉重地离开了。

太阳落山了。

月亮升起来了。

月亮落下去了。

东方泛起了鱼肚白。

伴随着晨曦，墓碑前，一个身影逐渐从模糊到清晰。

剛身着一件白色的长袍站在墓前的空地上，愣愣地看着上面的汉字发呆。

他不应该是死了吗？为什么会稀里糊涂地来到这里？

那三颗子弹，一颗打在心动脉上，一颗打在肚子上，还有一颗打在了肝脏上。

失血过多，他没有等来救护车和紧急输血。

其实一点都不疼，他只是觉得越来越冷，越来越冷，冷到没有感觉了，全身就开始轻飘飘的，最后留下印象的场景，是闪烁的警灯，记者的闪光灯，以及盖在他脸上的那块白布。

再次回过神来，就站在这里了。

想了想，剛有些迟疑地伸出手，手掌轻易就穿过了坚硬的石碑。

果然如此。

“唉……つよ，你来得也太早了，我真不知道是该高兴还是该难过……”

一个过分熟悉的声音从剛的头顶响起，猛地抬头，初升的太阳刺痛了眼睛，他却依然能够认出来，站在墓碑顶上低头看着他笑的人，是谁。

是光一，他的，堂本光一。

五年的时间，光一的面容丝毫改变，甚至更加俊美。长发及肩，草草被绑了个马尾，穿着一身古希腊式的轻铠，服装贴合着他肌肉匀称的身体。

最吸引人目光的，是他身后缓缓扇动的洁白羽翼，不时有轻盈的羽毛飘落，翼展近四米，微微反射着光芒。

“扣酱……”剛看得呆了，好半天才找回自己的声音，“你怎么在这里？”

“我一直都在这里啊。”光一笑得十分温暖。

“一直都在？”

“一直都在，从你第一次来的时候，我就在。”

“没关系吗？你不是说，天堂很忙的么？”

“呃……我，我其实是偷偷跑下来的……因为舍不得你……那个，咱们得快一点，耽误了时间他们又要罚我扫厕所了……”

“噗嗤——天使也要扫厕所吗？”

“要啊，所有人都有自己的上司罩着，只有我没有，他们就都欺负我……”光一跟剛撒娇时候的样子，和从前一模一样。

“没有神给你分配上司吗？”

“其实是我拒绝啦！因为我一直在等一个人，那个人一定能成为我的上司。”光一的语气里，满满都是自信，“现在，我等到他了。”

说完，光一就降落到了地面上，收拢翅膀，单膝跪下，执起剛的右手贴在自己的额头，语气虔诚无比，“力天使堂本光一，宣誓永远效忠其上司，将他的一切，他的爱，全部奉献给炽天使——堂本剛阁下，请接受他的效忠，我的大人。”

随着光一的话音落下，剛觉得有一股暖流从身体里涌出，胸口变得很烫，这热源很快就变成了力量，流淌于他的全身上下。

洁白的长袍未改变其样式，有六道耀眼夺目的光芒从他背后喷薄而出，羽毛漫天飞舞，光芒渐渐凝聚，变幻成了三对羽翼。

那是炽天使的象征，仅次于神的上位者。

生前剛曾是医院里非常优秀的外科医生，他用手术刀从死神手里夺回了数百条生命。这一次去救那个孕妇，完全是下意识的行为，直到生命的最后一刻，他都没有产生过解脱的想法，从未想过“这样就可以去见光一了。”

实际上剛已经决定要努力地活着了，想要把霍奇金淋巴瘤的研究作为自己一生的事业，希望未来的某一天，光一的悲剧不会再上演于其他人身上。

正因为如此，他才能够成为最高等级的炽天使，否则，自愿放弃生命的念头一经提起，就会被视为是与自杀无异的行为，他救死扶伤积攒下的功德，就只能抵消他轻生的罪恶，让他作为普通的灵魂，投胎转世，连对光一的记忆，都被洗刷得一干二净了。

剛的右手食指发烫，待到光一的额头离开他的手背，低头看去，只见食指上多了一个紫色宝石镶嵌的银戒，宝石中有一个神秘的符号若隐若现。

同样的符号，也出现在了光一的额头上。

看着这符号，看着光一那双含着无限深情的眼睛，剛嘴角不自觉地上扬，“我接受。”

两个同样的符号同时绽放出金色的光芒，剛能感觉到，从此刻起，他们的灵魂都连接在了一起。

光一站了起来，握住了剛的手，“请让我做您的接引人，前往我们永恒的家园。”

双脚离开地面，剛操纵着自己的翅膀，仿佛他从出生起就会飞一样，娴熟而没有一点陌生的感觉。

地面的建筑越缩越小，最终被云雾所遮盖，变成了一片白茫茫。

剛看着前方光一的背影，满心都是喜悦。

真好，扣酱，原来你一直在我身旁，从未走远。

真好，扣酱，我再一次见到了你。

真好，扣酱，我终于能够，永远与你在一起了。

真好。

光一牵着剛的手，嘴角的弧度一直没有被压下去。

那些信寄出去的时候我就后悔了，说什么“一定会有天使替我去爱你”，其实我最想要的，是健健康康地活着，陪你一直到老啊。

我带着不甘心离开了这尘世，带着不甘心来到了天堂，带着不不甘心被上神选中，成为了天堂的守卫者。

既然我已经成为了天使，那就让作为天使的我，代替那个已经死去的我，继续爱你吧。

虽然我不知道，为什么有着这样自私的想法依然会被神选中，但这并不妨碍我每个月偷偷来到凡间看你。

即使我能到达的地方只有那个墓园，即使你听不见我的声音，不知道我的存在，我也依然满足无比。

本来想着，拯救了无数生命的你，在几十年后离开人世，一定会来到天堂，成为天使中的上位者，所以我拒绝了所有炽天使、四翼天使的招揽，一心等待几十年后的你。

只是我没想到，你来得这样快。

唯一的庆幸，就是你从未想过解脱和放弃生命。

真好，つよ，我一直在你身边，从未走远。

真好，つよ，你再一次见到了我。

真好，つよ，我终于能够，永远与你在一起了。

真好。

你看，天堂那扇金色的大门，就在前面了。

 

——The end


End file.
